kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 3
Kuki Sanban, a.k.a. Numbuh 3, is the youngest member of KND Sector V. The only Asian member of Sector V, She is credited as being the Diversionary Tactics expert of the sector, but she is also a good nurse. In her free time, while not on missions, she enjoys playing with Rainbow Monkeys with which she is obsessed. She is voiced by Laura Tom. Although she is pretty enough to attract a whole bunch of boys, she is also engaged in taking over the world, concluding there is a possibility if she is evil but fights crime. Appearance Kuki wears a green shirt that was more than likely given from her mother, Genki, because it is way too big for Kuki. Numbuh 3 also has dark hair and she has her eyes closed most, if not all, the time. She has black tights. Family Kuki's mother and father, Genki and Kani, were introduced in Operation: C.L.U.E.S. where they had dinner with Numbuh 2's family, the Gilligans. Also, Kuki has a little sister, named Mushi, who is little more than an evil brat who would prefer to "kill" her sister's toys than share them. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. it is revealed that she marries Numbuh 4. Personality Perhaps the most cheerful and happy-go-lucky of KND. Sharing a love with Rainbow Monkeys, a line of plushies based on colored monkeys with rainbows above their heads, she might be the only one obsessed with the line of products, maybe losing only to Numbuh 86 who seems to be a bigger fan than she. Numbuh 3 has raised a baby skunk and is considered loved by Numbuh 4 (although he disagrees to this whenever the topic is brought up) Kuki is also the most antagonistic of Sector V at the most and is seen having quick fits of rage and is crazy on revenge when her beloved goldfish is taken or other things that annoys and upsets her. She also assumes a crazed, almost demonic form when extremely angered, terrifying not only the villains, but her team members as well. Has a KNDanger Rating of 19.8. She is not exactly evil, but had plans to take over the world, which she cancelled. Her crazed and angry incarnations and aliases have also contributed to this number, making her one of the higest rated threats in the KND (aside from Grandfather), and is more of a threat and danger than Father. In Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, she only tries the Reaper job because of novelty. In the film Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, replacement hired by Boogeyman to take the Reaper's services when Grim lost his job thanks to a resulting explosion from a sycthe chase to catch General Skarr. Kuki loved her job, as she had said that now she can use her new power with help from Rainbow Monkeys to take over the world with a cold, iron, blade! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Yeah, that'll be fun! Later, in the middle of the film, she reappeared in a horse costume.If one kid dreams about something stupid, she travels there, claiming she started "The Stupid Kids' Dream Foundation". She vows revenge on Grim for forcing Judge Roy Spleen to fire her on the occupation of the Reaper. If it's the last thing she does! Then, laughs away to the Kids Next Door moonbase or the physical world in her cartoon show while evaporating into fire. She started her own reaper business, but everyone now laughs at her because she is not good at her job, trying to take away a soul and this costs 25 cents. This was from Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure scenes, where none of the other characters from KND appear in. In Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S, she became a crane, but her crazy behavior remained. She is the 23rd person who stole Grim's sytche or took it away. The first 22 were Jack O'Lantern, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Billy's father, Billy's mother, Billy's cousin, Billy's cat, Principal Goodvibes, The Secret Snake Club, Dracula, General Skarr, Mrs.Claus, The Army, Scout Troop 7-0-1, an alien dubbed a Sleestax, Abraham Lincoln, the mailman, the Dingle Schmidt sisters, Boogeyman, a llama, and a turkey-salad sandwich! Relationship With Numbuh 4 Kuki Sanban is shown to have a really large crush on Numbuh 4, when Numbuh 4 has a really large crush on her. They share it but don't mention it. There has been several small hints in the early episodes, such as Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E., Operation: A.R.T.I.C. (Where numbuh 4 has shown signs of jealousy), Operation: C.A.T.S, etc. The first official sign wasOperation D.A.T.E., though the episode focused on Numbuh 1 and Lizzie Devine's relationship, we see Numbuh 3 and 4 going to the dance together and dancing together. But the sign that really made people understand Numbuh 4 and 3's relationship is Operation B.E.A.C.H., where Numbuh 3 is kidnapped by 'King' Sandy and the 'king' intends to marry her. When Numbuh 2 and 5 teases Numbuh 4 about liking Numbuh 3 (for the first time), Numbuh 4 claims that she 'owed him a quarter'. In the end, Numbuh 4 asked if Numbuh 3 really wanted to marry King Sandy, Numbuh 3 answered no, thinking it was just pretend. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S, it is shown that she confirmed a marriage to Numbuh 4. She and Numbuh 4 share their first kiss in Operation: Z.E.R.O., but as Senior Citizombies. Alternative Aliases #Swimsuit (No P in the OOL) #Party dress (Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. and T.H.E.-F.L.Y.) #Rainbow Monkey attack costume (Operation: C.A.T.S.) #Crane, this is the animal she turned into by Father's crystal ball curse(Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) #Swimming Cap (Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.) #Nurse (Operation: B.R.I.E.F.) #Wedding Gown (Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E. and B.E.A.C.H.) #wait a minute(Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. and V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.) #wait just a minute(Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure) #wait a minute(Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure) #M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. pilot with a Mandy diguise (The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door) #Skeleton Head with her black hair (The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door) #Baby(well) (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.) #Little Red Riding Hood (Cartoon Network Comics) #wait a minute She also hates Mandy because of her arrogance and her negotiation of how Numbuh 3 created the acronym for the pilot robot in The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. She was kidnapped by the DCFDTL's evil-ray skeleton monster, making her a evil slave as well, but was seen popping out, confirming that she was transformed as well. She ultimately came close to arresting Mandy, until she escaped. 3 GALLERY